Kouko Nosa in a Pinch!
'Kouko Nosa in a Pinch! '(納沙幸子がピンチ! Romaji: Kouko Nosa de Pinchi!) is the first episode of a two-part OVA following the Haifuri main series. The episode takes place a month after the Totalitarian Disease incident. As Kouko goes out to distribute sealed orders to the crew of the Harekaze, she gets wind of a rumor that the entire class being dissolved due to the ship's irreparable state. Summary One month after the Totalitarian Disease incident, various agencies have begun taking steps to mitigate the disease's risk. The crew of the Harekaze returned to normal school life, taking their midterm exams and taking a break from school. Also during this period, the distinguished destroyer was refloated. Around Yokosuka Harbor, Wilhelmina talked to Kouko about rumors regarding the fate of the Harekaze's crew. With the ship not seaworthy at the moment, rumors of the crew possibly getting reassigned to other ships were spreading. At the library, Akeno, Mashiro, and Moeka was busy making a written report regarding the incident. Unable to leave, Akeno asked Kouko to distribute sealed orders from the principal to the rest of the class. Each envelope has specific instructions to not be opened before June 13, 9:00 a.m., four days from now. Along with Tsugumi and Megumi, Kouko sets out to distribute the rest of the sealed orders. They stopped by the arcade first where Sakura, Reo, Runa, and Sora were playing mahjong. Out of curiosity, Runa almost tore her envelope open, prompting a shocked Kouko to remind her of the consequences. The next stop is the sweets shop just below where Mikan and the Kinesaki twins were working over the school break. At the harbor park, the group meets Machiko, Hime, Momo, and Mimi. As Momo wonders what would happen to their beloved ship, Machiko notices a dry dock moving toward it. At the harbor, Kaede watched the Harekaze enter the dry dock as the girls meet up with her. The presence of a dry dock led the girls to conclude that the Harekaze might be scrapped. The girls returned to the arcade after learning that Ritsuko and Kayoko were playing bowling, while Hikari, Michiru, and Junko were playing darts. Between the dry dock and the rumor now prevalent, the girls became convinced that the entire class might be dissolved after all. Kouko split off to deliver the copies to the rest of the Navigation crew, while Megumi and Tsugumi headed to Mei and Tama in the hot springs. Along the way, Kouko gave Minami her copy. Kouko met the Navigation crew--Satoko, Hideko, Mayumi, and Rin--at a restaurant. They learned about the alleged "headhunting" of captains from other ships to augment their crews with students from the Harekaze. Elsewhere, Maron and Kuroki were approached by Sango, captain of the repair ship Akashi, while Mikan and the Kinesaki sisters got a visit from Yui, captain of the supply ship Mamiya. Also, the Navigation crew also got a visit from the crew from the Hiei. Returning home, Kouko was convinced that the envelopes contained transfer orders. She found Wilhelmina and ran up to her crying. The episode ends on Wilhelmina inviting Kouko to transfer to Wilhelmshaven High School should the worst happen. Trivia * In-video text revealed that the second part of the OVA would air on May 24. Category:Episodes